


A Single Change In Time

by Lightningstorm99



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstorm99/pseuds/Lightningstorm99





	A Single Change In Time

Prologue

It was a month into the star gate program as Dr Daniel Jackson walked down the halls to meet with Teal'c who had just defected. The UNDF had recently been given control over Cheyenne mountain which had quickly become a major base as one of the few on the Earth's surface, the US air force had long since de-commissioned the nuclear missile silo and since the cold war ended. They couldn't find a new use for the fortress.

"Teal'c are you ready?" asked Daniel walking into the room the former first prime of Apophis had claimed as his own personal space, it was darkly lit with candles everywhere, Daniel knew Teal'c meditated often and assumed he had walked into the room after he was done with a meditation secession.

"Yes I have been reading some of your history books."

"Good so lets see how your memory is." It had happened shortly after Teal'c defected he had wanted to learn more about Tau'ri history and approached Daniel about the best way to do this.

"Its better then a human memory."

"Wait is this something with being a Jaffa?" asked Daniel.

"Yes its one of the ways the Goa'uld changed us," said Teal'c.

"OK. Well you wanted to get to know Earth's history better. So I decided to focus on the last 100 years since its the most relevant and after that we'll go further back," said Daniel.

"begin your test Dr Jackson" asked Teal'c

"OK.. so." Daniel went silent as he looked through his notes not sure where to start. "What were the first and second world wars and what dates did they start and end?"

"The first world war was fought between 1914 and lasted for four years until 1918, the second world war lasted between 1939 and ended in 1945."

"When did the star gate program begin?"

"In 1945 as the US army hoped to gain a military advantage from studying the star gate refereed to as the artifact at the time."

"Who was the first person to walk on another planet?"

"Dr Ernst Littelfield. Who used the planet to travel to Heliopolis, the first and only Tau'ri colony," answered Teal'c.

"Ok so how was Heliopolis discovered?"

"By accident as the people researching the star gate. Dialed random sequences which seems reckless to me."

"you need to remember Teal'c they didn't really know what they had and only knew the chevrons did something," said Daniel.

"Dr Littlefield walked into the star gate once activated and sent a radio signal back to Earth reporting he was fine."

"What did he find on the planet?" asked Daniel.

"The Heliopolis outpost of the great alliance and the depository of knowledge the ancients left behind, the Tau'ri also learnt of the existence of the Asgard, Nox, Ancients and furling as a result," said Teal'c he had been surprised to learn it was the ancients who had built the star gates. The Goa'uld had claimed the star gate network and no Jaffa ever questioned it.

"The Asgard and Nox are races I have heard of before" said Teal'c catching Daniel off guard.

"Really? because all we know, is they were in an alliance with the ancients at some stage but that is it."

"The Asgard committ themselves to defending a dozen worlds from the Goa'uld. All Jaffa are taught the symbols for the star gates so they never dial the addresses again," said Teal'c.

"This is something we should properly tell Hammond when he comes in tomorrow. I think we've gone a bit off track. So how did the star gate get disclosed to the public?" asked Daniel.

"I don't really understand why the star gate was kept a secret in the first place."

"Like a lot of things Teal'c its complicated," said Daniel there wasn't really a single reason for it.

"To answer your question. The star gate was disclosed after something called the Berlin Blockade as the US had been working on the star gate and alien technologies with the help of its closest allied powers for several years by that point and the KGB had learnt of it, with the leadership in Moscow forcing the US to disclose the star gate by blockading Berlin."

"What was the end result of this action?" asked Daniel.

"The Berlin wall creating resentment towards the soviets but also distrust in the united states," he answered.

"Ok so when was the first space craft of Earth launched?" asked Daniel.

"Earth one was launched in 1955 by the US air force using a hybrid design of human\ancient technology. It orbited Earth and sent some of the first photos back to the surface," answered Teal'c.

"First manned space craft?"

"The first manned space craft was Earth two launched on January 2 1956 by the US air force, Chris Redfield was the first human in space."

"First hyper space capable space craft?" asked Daniel.

"It was the Earth three launched in February 9 1957 launched from Earth, it took 5 days to reach Heliopolis before landing on the colony Heliopolis city and returning to Earth."

"Ok first human settlement on the Luna surface?" asked Daniel.

"humans landed in July 1 1960 and began building Luna city from then."


End file.
